I'm Alive With You
by karablackthorn
Summary: A Jarbie fanfiction. Julia is pregnant with her and Barbie's first child. Family means everything.


_**I'm alive with you**_  
_Under The Dome fanfiction AU Jarbie_

Chapter 1: Just one chapter

Barbie came home and parked his black Ram Pickup Truck in the driveway. He walked into their house and went straight to the main bedroom up stairs. He stepped into the room and saw the love of his life sleeping. Her red curls around her face, on the pillow like dancing fire. He put off his jeans and shoes, grabbed the blanket aside and he went to sleep next to her.

He gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered sweetly to her _"I love you."_

"I love you too." Respond Julia tiredly while opening her eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"Well you did… how was your day?" asks Julia. Barbie smiled and gave Julia another kiss on her forehead.

"My day was bizarre. How's our little baby doing?"

Barbie puts his lefthand on Julia's big stomach while resting on his right arm, looking at her beautiful face.

"What did the doctor say? How long are you now, 35 weeks?" Julia signs.

"So it's a girl now? Maybe it's a boy?" She puts her left hand onto his strong beautiful one placed on her stomach.

"I'm doing fine. Carolyn drove me to the hospital and the doctor said that the baby is doing well. Just one more month to go and then I won't look like a fat bear anymore."

He shifted so he could look her better in the eyes. "Babe, don't say that, you look beautiful. You always have been and still are during the pregnancy."

"I still feel like one, but thank you." He bended over to kiss her on the lips and she returned his kiss.

" I love you" says Julia.

"I love you too baby."

The next morning Barbie made pancakes; he already made one portion and let it rest for a bit longer so he can make another portion. He thought about the beautiful family that they will have together, in a near future. That's the life he always wanted, and here he is, living it with Julia. He is so glad that he got to meet her, even if it was under the dome. It was worth it for him, worth it for both of 's when he saw one Monarch butterfly appear on the window.

"What the hell?" he walked over to the window and put his hand on the glass. The butterfly reacted to his touch immediately.

"It looks like the butterflies are back again. I wish we knew why." He turned around and saw Julia on the stairs. "Maybe it's just the season for them to travel to warmer 's what Joe told me once. Just hope that it's the only reason."

Julia walked towards Barbie. She was wearing a black shirt to fit her big stomach, a grey jogging pants and a black vest. She put her hands on her stomach when she is in front of him; she takes Barbie's hand in hers and puts his hand on her stomach. Barbie smiles widely to her.

"How can you even walk with this activity happening inside of you?"

"Only women know the answer."

"Fair enough"

After standing there for a minute feeling the baby moving inside of her, he took Julia's hands in his and brought her over to the table and helped her to sit down.

"Our baby is really active this morning. I woke up and you were gone, but I smelt the pancakes. I'm hungry."

Barbie set a plate with pancakes and a glass of milk in front of Julia and took the seat on the opposite side on the table.

"Are you going to be there when the baby arrives? I don't… I don't want to be alone just like Harriet."

"Julia, baby!" He grabbed her hand and stroked it with his thumb.

"I will be there. I will not let you do that alone. I promise." A small smile appeared on her face.

"Good."  
They started talking about different baby names for girls and boys. They began to talk with serious names, but they ended with making ridiculous onces that they would never name their children for as long as they both will live. A great moment with a lot of laughter, that's what they both needed.

…

Julia was sitting on the couch, just two more weeks left of her first pregnancy, while watching the monarch butterflies flying peacefully outside and drinking a cup of tea. Barbie was off to work, trying to keep the peace in the world, in the state of Maine to be exact, trying to catch Big Jim as well, on his free time. That's when she felt a small twinge, like menstruation cramps, just one and then it disappeared.

In the next hour she felt another one, but a little bit stronger. She just ignored them, thinking that it is just those testing contractions that are false alarm. She had read that in one of her pregnancy book and she took it lightly and she doesn't thought that it actually was starting.

That's when a gunshot if fired outside, somewhere in town. It is far away, but she flinches anyway. The time she was shot in Chester's Mill was still fresh on her mind even after two years out of the dome. She puts her hands on her stomach to protect the baby.

"Julia? Julia, are you in there?" She hears Joe calling outside of the house, banging on the door loudly. Another contraction came; she knew it wasn't a false alarm anymore.

"Joe what the hell is going on?"

"Julia, open the door please!" Norrie yells on the other side of the door.

Julia walks over to the door carefully, getting another contraction and she hisses. Another gunshot was fired as she opens the door but it was still far away, but closer this time. Norrie and Joe ran inside passing Julia along the way and closing the door and putting the lock on. Joe and Norrie explained what happens two blocks away.

Big Jim is in the village and he's trying to get to her, to hurt her. Junior tries to take him down but he's not able to do that on his own father. Sam was in Junior's apartment at the time.

"They got a letter. Sam got a letter delivered at Junior's apartment this morning and that's when everything started, long story. Let's make it short,Big Jim is coming here." Norrie tells panickly, but is gut off by Julia as she hisses… hisses in pain while putting her hand on her stomach.

"God…" she screamed.

"What is it? Julia?"

She looks at both of them.

"It's time. The baby is coming. I have to call Barbie."

They brought Julia upstairs. Norrie and Joe were looking outside to check on Big Jim. They tried to call the police officers at the police station. No one picks the phone up on the other side of the line.

"My water broke! I need to go to the hospital now."

Norrie goes to Julia and helps her out of the bathroom and onto the bed. Joe finally got someone on the line, Barbie.

"Barbie, it's Joe! I am at your house. Big Jim is in town and he is coming here, you have to come now. Junior and Sam are trying to slow him down, but he gets closer and closer and…" he is gut cut by Barbie.

"Slow down kid. Officers are on the way. I'll go with them to take him down." He sounds confident and sure about that.

"Barbie you can't… you have to come here… Julia… Julia is in labour." It is silent on the other of the line for what seems like hours, but it was only 10 seconds.

"Call Sam, tell him to come and check on Julia, it is hell out here. The hospital isn't reachable now. I'm on my way!" and he hung up.

Joe asks Julia for Sam's number and called him right away. He explains the situation to Sam. Sam's leaving Junior and the police officers handling the hectic situation without him.

Sam entered the house; Joe told him what Barbie said to him on the phone earlier.

"She is upstairs." He enters the room, he saw Julia in pain on the bed. He explained the whole situation and asked to Joe and Norrie to get towels, painkillers, everything they possibly need for labour.

"So you are the delivery doctor now?"

"Yes I am, hope you don't mind."

She has another contraction, a big one.

"I don't have the choice to choose a certain doctor now anyway, so just get along with it."

Julia is in labour for half an hour now, having a hard time to deal with the pain that is getting worse by every new Barbie arrived at the house, he ran inside and screamed: Julia.

"I'm up here!" He ran upstairs and entered their bedroom. Seeing her,laying there in pain made his heartache. He sat behind Julia to comfort her, without knowing what danger could arrive soon or later outside of their house. But one thing Barbie knew for sure was that Big Jim wouldn't get away with it this time.  
Big Jim did ran away from Chester's Mill as soon as the dome was gone and hasn't been spotted anywhere since two years. He knew Big Jim wanted to get to him but to get to him he had to kill Julia. Barbie will not let that happen, never.

The few hours after that were really hectic and scary, especially when you're in labour and can't move to a safer place than your bedroom. Barbie put a closet in front of the door and putted the windows shields down. It is dark only the light in the bedroom is on, making it brighter in the room, but still darksome.

"They need my help. I have to go, they are to close now." says Barbie with pain in his voice, not wanting to leave her alone like this.

"No stay, you promised me to stay with me and not let me do this alone, remember!" she hold his hand when he wanted to stand up.

"I have to protect you Julia, you and our child. Sam will take good care of the situation and of you. I will be back shortly. I promise I will be back before the baby's out."

He stood up and moved over the closet, He turned around to look at her for maybe the last time ever, and walked out of the house, into the battlefield, through the fire, gunshots and explosions. He is protecting, he is protecting Julia and their baby that's all that matters to him, to keep them safe no matter what the risks are.

Minutes go by, only 15 minutes that seemed like hours without Barbie by Julia's side. She will not give up. He will return for her like he always does and she believe in him. She has to believe in him.

Gun shots are fired outside of the house over and over. Barbie, Junior and the others are trying to keep Big Jim and the rest of his group away from the house. Joe and Norrie are in the room next door.

"Julia listen I need you to push, now!" Another contraction came and Julia pushes as hard as she possibly can.

"Seriously… great that you can look at my private… part now does it."

"Humor is making the situation less weird huh?"says Sam while helping Julia delivers the baby.

"Okay, another push."

An explosion went off outside. Another contraction came and Julia pushed again even that she is exhausted.

"I see the head, now push!" Julia wants to push again, her body wants her to and that's when the door opened and Barbie appeared. He jumped over the closet that he placed earlier in front of the door for protection. He runs towards Julia's right away. She is pushing and Barbie is holding her hand. She started to cry the moment he holds her hand tight.

"Ssh… I'm here now and I will not leave you again." Barbie looks over at Sam and nods. Sam nods back in return.

"One more big push by the next contraction and you will hold your baby in your arms." Julia pushed again, crushing Barbie's right hand at the same time, but he doesn't flinch. That's when they heard a cry;the cry that only babies do at their birth. Julia and Barbie both started to cry too.

"Congratulations. It's a girl!"

Sam cleaned her up and put her in a yellow blanket.

"You did it. I am so proud of you." Barbie kisses Julia and she returns the kiss.

Sam puts the baby on Julia's chest and she stopped crying immediately. She calmed down by hearing her mother's heartbeat. Barbie gives his baby girl a soft kiss on her little head.

"You are so beautiful." Julia says letting her last tear fall down her cheek. Julia smiled at both of them and looked at her daughter, her beautiful daughter.

"We did a good job, didn't we?"

"Like hell we did." Barbie kissed Julia's reddish crown.

"I love you so much Julia." She closed her eyes and smiled.

" l love you too, both of you." Sam looked at them while walking out of the room."Sam, thank you."

"You don't need to thank me;it was the honorable thing to do" He smiled to both of them and he walked out and letting them have some family time alone.

"I'm not going do this again for a while." They both start laughing. Julia gives the baby to Barbie and he takes her in his arms, holds her like she is from porcelain. He loves her already.

"She definitely is an Olivia, isn't she?" Julia said with a lovely smile on her face.

"Yes she is. Olivia Melanie Barbara I will never let anything bad happen to you I'll make sure of that."  
"It's picture time!" Norrie yells excited while holding a camera in her hands. Barbie and Julia both knew that, this family is what they both wanted. They both couldn't be happier.

'The End'


End file.
